The Two that Death Left Behind
by OneBlackButterfly
Summary: Set After Movie... Chase came back. But the battle went horribly wrong. Now 2 brothers are Dead. What is going to happen to the Two that Death Left Behind?
1. Left Behind

_This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to die. We were supposed to win._

_Chase came back._

_Caleb once again faced him one on one at the same spot the Putnam barn had been. He didn't have the same luck he had before._

_We had followed him there knowing he was going to do something stupid. Reid, with no concern for his safety, started a not winnable battle against Chase, while Pogue and I ran to Caleb's lifeless body. He was dead._

_Pogue, who had ascended, in a rage took out a knife, that no one knew he had, ran up behind Chase. Chase was busy fighting off Reid, and never knew that Pogue was there until the knife was in his back, slicing into his spinal cord. At that moment, he sent a last ball of energy at Reid, who took it straight to the head._

_Reid fell back and hit his head on a rock._

_I watched all of this, too shocked to engage, and too sad to move from Caleb's body. That was until I watched my best friend's head crack open._

_How could this happen? _

Screaming, I woke up in a cold sweat, in my bed. The same dream replaying in my head for the past month, if only it was just a dream.

Their funerals were a few weeks ago, a huge ceremony that had the entire community out. The papers reported that they had died in a car accident. If that were the truth it might have been easier.

Pogue had become cold and distant, to everyone except me, and he even broke up with Kate because he couldn't stand her constant questioning. He shut himself off, and started drinking, not that he hadn't done that before, but this time he was drinking to become numb, not to have a good time.

I tried to keep it together to the outside world, but I found that without my smartass best friend, I didn't really know what to do with myself. So I did what I knew, went to school, went to swim practice, did homework, and then I usually went to Pogue's apartment and drank until I couldn't remember my name anymore.

It was the hardest when I actually had to go back to the dorms. All of Reid's stuff is still in the exact spots he had left them in. His parents didn't want to push me into moving on. I just couldn't bear to move it; it would be like he wasn't there anymore.

I probably would have killed myself that first week if it hadn't been for Noelle. She was in a few of my classes, but I'd never noticed her before. Probably because she wasn't Reid's idea of hot. She was bigger, but in no means fat and she didn't really care about her appearance. But there she was in the hallway one day, it was my first day back and I walked by Reid's locker. I broke down, having a full on Panic Attack right before first period and she saved me. After Noelle calmed me down she took me into an empty classroom. I talked and she listened. She is my rock, if it weren't for her I don't know where I'd be right now, but I'll never tell her about the drinking.

~~Pogue's POV~~

Day 34 since they died. Two of my brothers are dead. All because I got weak and couldn't go straight for the kill, but I had to check on Caleb. I fully accept the fact that it's my entire fault that Reid's dead.

The drinking is all that numbs the pain. It makes me feel like their still here, like I'm having a drinking competition with them, but there not really here. I know that. It's just nice that for a few hours things can seem normal again. Tyler's even been joining me lately.

He's been staying with me since it happened, but usually he wouldn't join me in my antics, but now he did. Maybe he's having those nightmares again. Not nightmares, memories. But luckily he had Nora, or was it Neola? Whatever. He had a girl he could talk to and get it all out. All Kate was interested in was me getting over it. What she didn't get was there was no getting over this. So now she's gone. Now all I had was the lovely bottle.

This idea just popped into my head. Let me know if it's a good enough to continue!

Thanks


	2. Jack in the Oven

~~Pogue's POV~~

Bickering. That's all I heard. Bickering. That annoying squawk didn't go to well with my hangover. The mouth that produced this was my mother. She was back from Paris, Beijing, Egypt, or wherever the hell she had been this time. Don't really care. She came into my apartment when I supposed to be at school. What exactly she was trying to say, I don't know. Possibly something about the alcohol everywhere or maybe it was the fact that I've actually been to school once or twice since the incident.

Oh well, she'll rant for a few more minutes, start crying, and leave. I should feel sad about hurting her feelings, but those were things that I gave up on a while ago. What's the use? Feelings get you into the position I'm in. Broken, numb, and incomplete.

Not that I'm taking Tyler for granted, but when it was the four of us we weren't that close. Now that it's just the two of us, it's more unspoken. The extent of our communication is me handing him a bottle of Jack when he gets back from swimming. Damn. Swimming. I used to love to swim, and I was damn good at it too. But without Caleb my desire to win just wasn't there, not without him cheering me on.

My apartment's empty now. I wonder when my mother left. Again, Oh well. Looking at the clock, I see that it is now 2 p.m., time to start drinking. Mom tried to take the alcohol away, but she didn't check the oven. I had the oven well stocked, since it hasn't been used in over a month. I lived off of the food that Tyler brought me, Caleb's mom used to bring me something every once and a while but I think she's falling into the same haven that I've been trying to sink into for the past month.

To think that my biggest problem a few months ago was not becoming addicted to Using. I haven't used once in three weeks. That one week between getting completely clean and the incident is one that people have learned to not mention. One that I have partially blacked out. All I remember is going into a rage and ruining my old room at the estate. And Tyler, he tried to stop me. It didn't work.

Tyler hadn't used once since his ascension. He was too scared to do it. I think he is afraid that he'll do the same thing I did: Freak out. He still flinches every time I get too close.

How long had I been sitting here like this? Sitting on my couch, bottle in one hand remote in the other. Death Sentence was on and it seemed like a perfect fit given my mood. Tyler walked in. I guess it's Chinese tonight. The girl was with him. Naomi? Nessa? Whatever.

"Your mom was here"

"Yeah"

"Find the Jack?"

"No"

"Noodles or Chicken?"

"Both"

That was about the longest conversation we've had in 2 weeks. The girl is just sitting in the Lazyboy. Staring. What does Tyler see in her? Maybe she's a good lay; no she's too big to be a good lay.

"Hello Pogue. I'm Noelle Andrews."

"Hi."

Great. She's talking to me. Here come the questions. How are you doing? Is everything alright? Yada, Yada, Yada. I've heard it all before and I didn't need to hear it from this ugly fat chick, okay not ugly, but nothing I've ever imagined Tyler with.

"Jack and Chicken doesn't mix well. You should switch to Bud Light."

Well there's something I didn't expect. Not only did she not question or scold me, she gave me a good suggestion. Huh, maybe she's not so bad.

…………………………………

(A/N: Tyler and Noelle are not together. She's just helping him through a rough time.)

Thanks


	3. Break Through

~~Tyler~~

It had happened so quick that I thought I had imagined it. I saw something in Pogue's eyes that I haven't seen in a long time: happiness. I knew bringing Noelle to meet him was a good idea. That girl was a Saint.

I didn't tell her I was drinking, but she knew. It's like all she had to do was look into my eyes and she knew everything. All she told me was:

"Just don't lose yourself in the haze."

I understood exactly what she meant. The alcohol was a good anesthetic for the pain, but it will never cure it. Other that the nightmares, I have been getting better. I actually went into my dorm room today, with Noelle, and picked up Reid's stuff. I didn't throw anything away; I just put it into its rightful place. It was a start. Noelle tried to make the bed. I yelled at her that Reid never had his bed made. She didn't get mad that I yelled at her, she just turned and said:

"Okay."

And now on to the real reason I brought Noelle home with me. I served Pogue his food and let him get a few bites in before I started:

"I saw Sarah in the Hall today. She was wrapped around Bordy acting like nothing had happened"

And there I saw it; His eyes read white hot rage with a tinge of hurt. He dropped his fork and looked at me:

"Bitch"

One word. But full of meaning. He wanted to strangle her. Smack some sense into her.

"I know. I think you should come back to school tomorrow."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna"

"Pogue, you're never going to want to, but you have to. I'll help you catch up, and Noelle and I will make sure everything goes smoothly."

"NO."

"And you need to get back into the pool."

"NO TYLER! Don't you get it?! Everything's different; it's never going to be the same. We failed and now we have to live with the consequences. Why does everyone think that it's time to move on? IT'S NOT!! What is this? There gone a month and we're just supposed to move on like they were never there! Bull Shit!"

More than one word. That's what I wanted. What I got was miles away from that. It was a break through. Noelle knew exactly what to say:

"No Pogue, not like they were never here. You're never going to forget Caleb or Reid. They're going to be a part of you for the rest of you life. But that's the part your forgetting; life. You haveto live Pogue. What would Caleb say if he could see you right now?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. He's not here to say it."

"Yes it does! Because he's still with you. You can't see him, but he will always be part of you. Now what would he say?"

"Stop drinking and get on with your life. But I can't"

"Why not?!"

"Because if I hadn't screwed up they would still be here!"

"No, they wouldn't Caleb. You did everything that you could've done. I know the truth. I know everything. If you had gotten there earlier, you'd all probably be dead. It's not your fault."

He started stalking towards her. I thought I was going to have to intervene, but Noelle put her hand up signaling me to stay put. They were nose to nose, or rather Noelle's nose to Pogue's chest. She started again:

"If you hadn't had the courage to do what you did, the chances are that both you and Tyler would be dead as well. It's okay Pogue. You did what you could. You did a good job."

"But I didn't!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

That's when Pogue broke down. The first time that he has been up front with his emotions. Even when he went into that rage at his house he didn't show emotion. His black eyes had just been blank. Luckily for Pogue: He didn't seem to have any recollection of throwing me into the wall, or when he freaked out because I passed out. He thought I had been dead, and when I came out of it, he was just sitting there, like a statue. We never talked about it, and I fear we never will.

I just sat there and watched as Noelle comforted him. He clung to her like she was a lifeline. They even slid down to the floor but they didn't break their embrace.

This was officially the start of Pogue's recovery.


	4. Back to a New Sense of Normal

~~Pogue~~

I can't believe that they talked me into this. I'm back, walking the halls that I've dreaded returning to for weeks. They are staring. Like people at a rodeo, they're just waiting the crash. I need to make a mental note to hurt Tyler.

They're everywhere. Stopping, gawking with no shame at all. If I had the energy I would glare at them. But I don't want confrontation. I just want to get through this torture and get back to my apartment. God, I need a drink already. I tried to sneak a small bottle of vodka in with me, but unfortunately Tyler found it and disposed of it. Apparently getting suspending for having alcohol on school grounds would be a bad thing.

Kate. She stopped mid-stride to join the club of gawkers. Hurt flashed in her eyes, but I just turned and headed to find Ty or Noelle. I forgot which hallway I was in, which locker I had to go by. Caleb's. His locker had been turned into a mini-monument, complete with candles, letters, and flowers. At the top was Caleb's last school picture.

A sudden rage came over me and I couldn't stop the thoughts that came to my head. _Why did he have to be soo stubborn?! If he had just let us help, he would be alive right now. They would both be alive. We would all be together_. Those words just kept running through my head. It angered me. I couldn't stop myself as I raised my fist and struck the locker. A satisfying throb went through my knuckles, as well as a satisfying dent in the locker. But it didn't subdue my anger, I was still silently fuming. I was too rapped up in my little world to notice all of the people that had stopped to watch me. Kate had made her way over and was about to approach me, but then Elle, amazing Elle, came up and in one word:

"Scatter."

They all left. Kate stayed. Elle didn't care. She walked up to me took my hand and said,

"Come on, let's go."

I followed her. I had no idea where we were going. I just knew it would be safe. We ended up in the pool room, the second area that I had been avoiding the most. We sat down on a random bench and quietly she asked,

"What happened?"

She wasn't mad, or even questioning really, it's like she knew that I was still holding the rage in and that it needed to get out.

So I talked. Through the entire first class of the day, we just sat there as I talked. It had been so long since I had talked that much that I couldn't even remember the last time I had. Noelle was patient and understanding. She held my hand through it all. Her hand was a sign of comfort, and a sign of stableness. It wasn't romantic or anything. But that little hand held mine and I didn't want to let it go.

The bell signaling the end of the first class sounded. It seemed like way more time had passed. Noelle asked,

"What class do you have now?"

"AP English"

"Me too. Come on, let's go."

With that we got up and walked towards the English classroom. I hadn't even noticed that I hadn't released her hand. I did notice everyone staring at us though. I glanced at Elle as we walked. She was glaring daggers at anyone who dared to look for too long. Ty was right, this girl was something else.

We met Ty in the classroom, seeing as we all had this class together. Before, I always sat in between Caleb and Kate, but I didn't get to dwell on it for long. Elle quickly led me up and left a spot between her and Tyler. Reid's old spot. We still had a few minutes until class started, so Tyler turned to me and Elle and said,

"You two sure are making a rift aren't you?"

He had Reid's old shit-eating grin on his face.

I didn't quite get what he meant, and he motioned for me to look around the room. Just as my eyes scanned the room, everyone else's seem to magically move to the floor. Except Kate and Sarah's. Theirs stayed firmly planted on Noelle. But she just ignored them. It was it that moment that I noticed that I still had her hand. I had it tightly sandwiched between my thigh and my hand. I saw Tyler's eyes stray there just for a moment, and I quickly let go of the hand. But her's didn't move.

With that one small gesture I knew that this girl, who I had once called fat and ugly, was going to stick it out for the long haul. But then a thought popped into my head,

What's in it for her?

………………………………..

I am rapidly falling in love with this story, but I'm still debating wither or not to keep posting chapters on this sight.

Please let me know what you think of it. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I want to hear it all!

Thanks.


	5. Little Voice in my Head

~~Tyler~~

Seeing those girls stare at Noelle and Pogue was pretty humorous, but overall Pogue looked like his first official day back was going well. The first few days back are the worst, but Pogue was fighter, he's going to be fine.

"_Ty, my boy, seems like you got it all figured out. So when are you gonna tell them that you're still seeing me_?"

And there's the secret that I'll never tell anyone. Not a soul. The reason that I'm not in the same mental position as Pogue, the reason that to everyone that isn't Pogue or Noelle, I seem to be fine. That reason is because I don't have to move on. Reid's still with me. Not in the way that Noelle's trying to sell to Pogue. I see him. Everywhere. I know that I'm going crazy but if being crazy means that Reid's still around, I'm okay with that.

There he was. Sitting on the table in front of me, fumbling with his fingerless gloves. Acting like it was so normal for his best friend to be seeing his ghost.

"_Baby Boy, we both know that this isn't healthy. Hanging on to me like this is bad for you, not that I'm not touched. But hell, you haven't even told your girl about me_."

"She's not my girl," I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say Ty?" Damn. Pogue had heard me. I gotta watch what I actually say out loud.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Good, he bought it. That's when Reid, as he did so much when he was alive, put in his two cents:

"_They're gonna find out sooner or later, bud. Now that Pogue's actually …."_

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up walked out in the middle of the lecture. I didn't look back, but I can just imagine the confused looks that must have painted Noelle and Pogue's faces, Hell maybe even Reid's face. I just walked and walked, I ended up at an old deserted bathroom on the third floor. Turning to the mirror, I nearly jumped as Reid appeared. You think I would have gotten used to it by now. The first time he appeared to me was after I first talked to Noelle. I've tried to keep his existence to me a secret, but the more he's around the more I seem to be slipping.

"_You know, after that little episode, I think people are going to have a hard time believing that you're moving on"_

"How can I move on? You're still here. No need to move on."

"_But I'm not supposed to be here. I don't know what spell you did, but you need to reverse it. I'm supposed to be on the other side, and you're supposed to be moving on."_

"Spell? I didn't do any spell. I haven't used since the day you….since you….I haven't used for a while okay!?"

"_Okay, well then how am I here? We've been over this, I'm not a figment of you're imagination, I'm actually here. Like some Patrick Swayze shit, and we need to figure out to fix it."_

"What if I don't want you to leave?! Huh? What if this is the way it's supposed to be? So that I never have to live without you."

"_You know it can't be that way. I'm gone. I'm supposed to with Caleb right now, and you're supposed to be on the mend with Pogue. But instead we're here_."

"But I don't think I can live without you."

"_Give yourself some more credit than that Baby Boy, you-"_

"Ahh Tyler, who are you talking to?"

Shit! How much did Pogue hear? I knew I had to tell him, but I didn't want to tell him this way. I gotta figure out how I can handle this before I bring in Pogue into it.

"Ahh no one. Just trying to figure some shit in my head out."

"Okay. Just make sure that no one else hears it, they may think you're going crazy."

"I'd just have to tell them to get in line." He looks down, shuffling his feet. He has something he wants to say.

"_Uhh oh, this doesn't look good, he only get's that look when something's really bothering him."_

Gee, thanks for stating the obvious Reid.

"Uh, listen Ty, I don't want to start anything, but how much do you actually know about Noelle?"

"_And pop! Goes the weasel_."

"What? What are you talking about Pogue?"

"Well uh, I was just thinking, why is she helping us so much? She really has nothing to gain from helping us. And I mean how does she know so much? It's like she knows exactly what to say. And she didn't even freak when she found out about our fucking powers, she was too cool. It's just weird man"

"_Uh you know, he has a point. She was rather cool when you broke the news to her_."

"Shut up. She has been nothing but good to us! Without her, we would probably both be committed or dead right now! And this is how you repay her? Questioning her motives?"

This just isn't my day. It's not even noon, and it's already a mess. So I do what I think is best at the time. I leave. Stalk right out of the bathroom, down the stairs and to the car. But I can't go back to the dorms; I'm not going to my house or Pogue's. That only left one place, the place that I've been avoiding since the day my world took a turn for the worse.

Putnam Barn.

"_Dude you know this isn't gonna help you right?"_

* * *

A/N Sorry this took a little longer than normal, but with a combination of finals and writers block, I just didn't have the time.

For future reference: The italicized words are Reid speaking to Tyler.

-and-

The "Patrick Swayze Shit" that Reid is referring to is from "Ghost"(Great Movie).


	6. It Takes One to Know One

~~Pogue~~

Shit. Why'd I let him storm off like that? First, he acts like he's insane and hearing things, then I make him run off. Bad plan. I'm still suspicious of Noelle's true intentions, but I guess I'm just going to have to get the answers from her.

So back to class I go. Damn it. Maybe I should have left with Tyler. I guess I still haven't mastered walking the halls in between classes alone yet. Who would've thought that? Oh, Reid would laugh at him if he saw the way he was acting.

"So, we're broken up for like week and a half and you're already banging the fat chick?"

Kate. Great, just who I didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"Not that it's any of your business Kate, but we're not 'banging'."

"Oh that's bullshit. I saw the way you two were touching."

Thank god, Noelle. She must have heard Kate's questioning from down the hall, and came to my rescue. Again. I may be questioning her but she does have the best comebacks:

"Oh Kate, I understand that you can't understand what a relationship without sex is, but stretch your brain for this: Pogue and I are just friends. No banging, no fucking, no 'doing it'. Now run off and find whoever you're sleeping with today."

Looping her arm through mine she led me off. I couldn't help but smile at what she had said.

"Well one bitch down, do I get to face Sarah today too?"

I could tell that she wanted to lighten our mood, but I really just wanted to get answers.

"Hey Elle, what class do you have next?

"Free, why?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something; can we go to the library?"

"Lead the way."

So I did. How was I going to do this? It's not that I'm not grateful for everything she's done and is still doing, but what normal person would want to spend her time doing that? I just don't want to be played. The last thing Ty and I need right now is to find out that she was using our pain to gain popularity. Oh God, what if she is just using us, like once we get better, she'd instantly be popular. We sat down at a set of chairs, way up on the fourth floor, where I knew no one would be.

"Look Elle, I don't want to be rude, but what's in this for you?

She gave me a really weird look and said, "What's in what for me?"

"Well you know, helping us, uh me and Ty, I mean just out of nowhere you're helping us. We didn't know you at all, and all of the sudden you're willing to change everything to help people who never knew you existed?"

"So what you're asking is if I get something extra for helping you guys out, in your time of need. Is it so impossible to believe that I'm helping you out of the goodness of my heart?"

"Uh yeah, it kinda is." Damn, that was a very asshole move. Even I knew that as I was saying it. So why did I? She stood up from her chair and started pacing around:

"Oh screw you! This is how you want to repay me? Saying that I must be using you? I mean you're not paying me, and I'm not screwing you or Tyler, so what do you think I want out of this? Popularity? Not fucking likely. If you really must know, and I think you do. The reason I'm helping you is because I've been there."

My face must have read utter confusion, because she sat back down and continued:

"The day I got my driver's license, my dad took the entire family out for dinner and he let me drive. On the way back, a drunk driver hit my passenger side. I had forgotten to put my seatbelt on and was thrown from the car. My dad, mom, and older brother and younger sister all died as car skidded into the oncoming traffic lane. My little sister was only ten years old! And because I was being a non-observant driver she'll never see eleven."

Oh god, I am an asshole. She was crying, and I couldn't help but wipe away a tear.

"What, not what you wanted to hear? What did you expect?"

"Not that. Dear God, Elle. I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole."

"It's okay. I guess if I were you that I'd have the same suspicions."

"So, if you don't mind me asking: How did you end up at Spencer?"

"My aunt and uncle took me in. They never wanted children, so they sent me here. Not that you would've noticed, but I just transferred here at the beginning of the year."

"Ha, I guess I didn't notice. So, any battle scars?"

"Um, yeah."

She stood up and turned around. Under her shirt I saw an angry pink scar, jagged from the bottom of her left hip up to her right shoulder blade. It was thick and ugly. Running my thumb along the part that I could see, I felt her shiver.

"It's from the window. I piece of glass that was wedged in the window. They tried to stitch it when I first got to the hospital, but when I got…the news…I was so…out of it that I accidentally ripped most of them back open as soon as I got out of the hospital."

"It's not your fault, you know. It was just a stupid drunk driver, there's nothing you could've done." She laughed, well huffed, that had to be good sign.

"Singing my song now are we? That's exactly what I've been telling you!"

"Ha, I guess it is. Well maybe it's time we both moved on, together."

"Together? I was supposed to be passed this crying part."

Well, if I wasn't convinced before, there's no doubt now, this girl is a saint. To go through everything she's been through, and still emerge a stable person, she was stronger that he initially gave her credit for. Looking at her, I now saw her beauty. Her strength, her patience, and most of all: her smile. Not her weight or the clothes she wore.

"Um, as much I as I love this staring thing your getting scarily good at, but where's Tyler?"

"Oh, he and I got into a fight and he took off."

"And you just let him! You saw how sketchy he was acting. Red Flag! Where'd he go?"

"I don't know."

"We gotta find him."

* * *

333


	7. New Fears and Old Problems

~~Tyler~~

It's raining. This was a bad idea. Too Soon. Especially to do alone. Sitting against a tree stump, I watched the battle that occurred at that very spot. Where I had stood over Caleb's lifeless body. Where Reid had hit his head, the rock was still there. After all the fighting, all the energy balls flying around, all it took was a bonk to the head and Reid was gone.

"_Oh, don't even go there. I don't regret my decision, so why should you? If I hadn't fought Chase, chances are that you'd be dead right now."_

Reid, oh Reid, why couldn't you just understand? Without you here, I might have as be dead too. I don't know life without you. This life, if that's what you want to call it, isn't just working.

"Reid, it was stupid of you to do that, it was stupid of Caleb to go off alone. But I just can't do this anymore. We should have won. We should all be standing here right now. Reminiscing in what a great battle it was."

"_Yeah, but since when do things go the way we want? Of course I would love to be alive right now, but it's not possible. I'm dead. I'd like to think I went out like a champ, so I'm okay with being dead. Not that I wouldn't like having one last crack at that blonde Whats-her-name I met at the party at the Dells-"_

"God Damn it Reid! Can't you see, you're here, I can see you. What if I'm meant to find a way to bring you back? What if you were never supposed to die, and this is how the 'higher-beings' are telling us that?"

"_Christ Ty, 'Higher-Beings? You're really willing to stretch it that far? I think you just wished for me to be back so much, that you accidentally cast a spell."_

"But I didn't! I think I would know if I fucken' used or not! I did not try to bring you back. If I had known it was possible, I would've tried, but I didn't"

"If you didn't know what was possible Tyler?" Pogue. No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't tell Pogue. This was all too confusing with just him knowing. Shit! Noelle's with too. How could I have not felt them walk up?

"_Because you're way too immersed in your own shit to know what the hell is going on with anyone else."_ Ghost Reid said while leaning up against a tree. He wasn't even two feet away from Pogue. Oh, God. This would all just be soo much easier if Pogue could see him to.

"_Yeah it would, but he can't. And you won't use. So I guess you're just gonna hafta tell him"_

"Shut up."

"We didn't say anything. Tyler, what's going on?"

"I just have a lot of shit in my head right now,"

"_Well if that isn't the understatement of the year_"

I could tell that Pogue was unconvinced. But he seemingly let it go for the moment, he was having the same problems I was having not ten minutes ago. The battle replaying right behind his eyes. He stood still as a board, not moving, not blinking. Noelle stayed by his side, but didn't touch him. She realized where we were.

"Pogue, something's been going on with me. Something that I didn't want to tell you. Something that I didn't even tell Noelle. I'm not even completely sure that I should tell you now." I know that I'm inching. Fidgeting. But God, this is hard.

"_Just tell them Baby Boy, you'll feel better once you do." _Reid's right behind me. I can sense his hand on my shoulder, but I can't feel it.

"Ever since a few days after the funeral, I have been…" I can't say the words, I want to but they won't come out.

"What Ty?" Oh, Pogue. This is soo hard, you're going to hate me.

"I've been seeing things." Okay. That's progress. When did it stop raining?

"Things?" Noelle. She's never going to understand.

"Like Reid." There I said it.

"Tyler, hunny, are you okay? You're sounding a little crazy." Great, now Noelle's inching. Pogue hasn't moved though. He's just staring. I can't really tell what emotion he's trying to convey, but I'm sure that neither are good.

"I'm fine, okay?! Reid's here! He's standing right by you Pogue! He's been here for weeks. He thinks it's some sort of spell that brought him back, but I didn't do any spell. Pogue, I swear!"

Fuck. Pogue face drops. He turns, and walks away without a word. I would have chased after him. But I couldn't. My feet stayed planted to my spot. Where wordlessly, I collapsed.


End file.
